This application requests support for the 2012 AGA Freston Conference on Gastrointestinal Stem Cells in Chicago, IL on August 27-28, 2012. This conference seeks to bring together investigators with interest in the broad topic of Gastrointestinal Stem Cells to examine and discuss the common themes within organ-based stem cells as well as identify unique properties of organ-specific stem cells. The conference also seeks to examine the seminal question of the differences between normal mucosal stem cells and stem cells associated with GI cancers. A central goal of this conference is to stimulate discussion of the tissue specific properties of stem cells and the existence of unifying concepts about the origin, maintenance, regeneration and degeneration of stem cell populations. To that end the conference is organized into three groups of presentation opportunities: 1) invited expert speakers representing divergent views of stem cell biology and function, 2) presentations from junior faculty and trainees selected from the submitted abstracts and 3) poster presentations based on abstract submissions. Speaker sessions are organized cover the topics of general stem cell properties, intestinal stem cells, liver stem cells, pancreas stem cells and gastroesophageal stem cells. The program has been organized to promote general discussion with presentations limited to 15 minutes with 10 minutes of discussion and a two-hour open poster session. Since a major goal of this meeting is to bring junior investigators and trainees together with experts in the field, we seek in this proposal to obtain support for travel stipends that would fund the attendance of 25 trainees and 15 junior faculty members at this meeting. ) PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Recent studies in gastrointestinal stem cell research have led to new insights into how GI tissues are assembled, respond to injury and how cancer stem cells differ from normal progenitor cells. This proposal seeks funding for junior faculty and trainee attendance at the 2012 AGA Freston Conference on GI Stem Cells, a major gathering of experts in the field to discuss key issues in stem cell research.